


disney movies

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Movie Night, and kira loves it bc i love it, reed is a poopy head who doesn't like disney movies, winnie the pooh is a great movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies.” Reed looked down at Kira, who was resting her head against his shoulder.He shrugged slightly before responding to her. "I just don't get the hype for them. They are kinda overrated don't ya think?"Kira rolled her eyes, sitting up so that she was face to face with him. "They are not overrated McCallister. You just haven't watched the good ones!"- or a kireed movie night.
Relationships: Kira & Reed (Andi Mack), Kira/Reed (Andi Mack)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	disney movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemedyMoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/gifts).



"I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies.” Reed looked down at Kira, who was resting her head against his shoulder. 

He shrugged slightly before responding to her. "I just don't get the hype for them. They are kinda overrated don't ya think?" 

Kira rolled her eyes, sitting up so that she was face to face with him. "They are not overrated McCallister. You just haven't watched the good ones!" 

Reed smiled at her, passing over the container of popcorn that he'd popped earlier. Kira took it gladly, grabbing a handful and beginning to eat as she grabbed the remote with her other hand. She scrolled through his tv’s selection with a face of pure concentration, before clicking on a 2D animated one, entitled Winnie the Pooh. 

Reed was familiar with the Winnie the Pooh characters, he could faintly remember watching the tv show when he was a little kid, along with a couple of other cartoons he couldn't remember the names of. 

Kira looked at him with a smile, and he chuckled at her excited expression before shifting over, so that she could get more of the blanket around her body. Kira pressed play on the tv, and the room went silent as the opening credits began to play. 

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

Tigger's voice filled the living room, as the various other characters spoke after him, and Reed found himself surprisingly entertained by the colorful characters, and the animation that accompanied them. Kira was completely mesmerized by the story, her plaid blanket pulled up around her legs and stomach as she watched. 

Their fingers were interlocked, and Reed smiled as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You look like Roo.” 

“What?” He asked and she smirked before repeating herself. “You look like Roo. Y’know, the baby kangaroo?” 

Reed scoffed, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles as she shifted so that she was sitting right next to him. “I don’t look like a kangaroo Abbott. No one does.” 

“You do.” Kira replied, and Reed looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the tv. The movie continued on, and the room went quiet again, as they watched together. 

The dialogue of the movie made Kira snicker and Reed looked at her with a smirk. “Only a Tigger can catch a Backson. And I'm the only Tigger, see.“ Kira’s high pitched voice made Reed look away from her as she smirked back at him. 

_ She’s adorable.  _ Reed thought as she continued quoting the movie, removing his hand from hers so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his grasp, her eyes glued to the TV. 

"I haven't watched this movie in forever." Kira whispered softly, her head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah?" Reed asked, the colorful characters running around on the TV. 

"I used to watch this all the time with my dad. Since he still lives in Monroe and I'm here, I haven't watched it since we moved." Reed nodded, understanding what she meant. Kira had mentioned to him before how her parents divorce had been rocky. He knew the bare minimum, but he knew that she was struggling to adjust. 

Without thinking about it, he leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. “I’ll watch it with you whenever you want.” 

Kira looked at him, surprise on her face. “Really?” She asked and Reed nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he noticed how excited she was. “Really.” 


End file.
